macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Snoopy
' ' ' 'Snoopy' is an fictional beagle that has appeared in both the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and the popular PEANUTS comic strip. So far, the most variants of balloons made were Snoopies, seven of them being made.' ' Versions of the Snoopy balloon * 1968, 1979-1986: Aviator Snoopy flew in the parade. This snoopy was very Basic, Only having a green Aviator hat and goggles on Snoopy's head. * 1969-1978: Astronaut Snoopy became the second Snoopy that was in the parade. It uses a similar design to the last snoopy variant, but he wears a blue hat, Blue shoes, a backpack and a red line on his white coat. * 1987: Snoopy returned to the parade in the Skating variant. This variant wears a large Macy's branded woolly hat, a scarf and a huge pair of Ice Skates. this Snoopy balloon only lasted one year. A plush version of the Balloon was also released in Macy's Stores. * 1988-1995: This snoopy balloon wears Macy's branded earmuffs, a green and white scarf, red Ice Skates and a Macy's branded christmas jumper. as a bonus, A smaller woodstock balloon wearing a Macy's Branded woolly hat was added. In 1989, high winds caused this balloon to be punctured by trees before the parade started, and could not start his march. * 1999-2001: After a three year hiatus, the balloon returned to mark the Millennium, and led the 1999 parade. This version has a jester's hat and a gaudy horn on his head and mouth which says "Macy's 2000". A plush version of the Balloon was also released in Macy's Stores. * 2001 alternate version: 2001 marked the 75th anniversary of the parade, and to mark it, Snoopy's gaudy horn now says "Macy's 75th Parade". * 2006-2011: Flying Ace Snoopy flew in the parade. He wears a brown Aviator hat, Goggles and a red scarf. Flying Ace Snoopy led the parade in 2006 and 2010. * 2013-present: The triumphant return of Snoopy led the parade for 2013, along with yet another Woodstock on his head. They were the second balloon in 2014 and The last balloon in 2015. Snoopy * 1968 Astronaut Snoopy * 1969 * 1970 * 1971 * 1972 * 1973 * 1974 * 1975 * 1976 * 1977 * 1978 Skating Snoopy (1st Version) * 1987 Skating Snoopy (2nd Version) * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 Millennium Snoopy * 73rd (November 25, 1999) * 74th (November 23, 2000) * 75th (November 22, 2001) Flying Ace Snoopy * 80th (November 23, 2006) * 81st (November 22, 2007) * 82nd (November 27, 2008) * 83rd (November 26, 2009) * 84th (November 25, 2010) * 85th (November 24, 2011) Snoopy & Woodstock * 87th (November 28, 2013) * 88th (November 27, 2014) * 89th (November 26, 2015) * 90th (November 24, 2016) (Coming Soon) Other PEANUTS characters in the parade * Charlie Brown: In the 2002 parade, Charlie was one of three balloons making a debut in the parade. It was retired in 2005 to make way for the sixth version of the Snoopy balloon. When the adforementioned balloon was retired in 2011, he had to make an fifth appearance the following year to make up for it. Charlie was also one out of three characters on the Snoopy's Doghouse float, the other two being Linus and Lucy van Pelt. Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Dogs Category:Peanuts Characters Category:1968 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1987 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1972 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1999 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2013 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade